An medical imaging equipment used to diagnose various diseases of human body is largely divided into a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), a computer tomography (CT), and a positron emission tomography (PET).
To scan an affected part using the medical imaging equipment, patients should lie in a monochromatic and narrow space of a bow for a long time. The patients feel as if they are heavily burdened, causing panic disorder. In some cases, some patients deny themselves to the medical examination. Claustrophobia makes the above-mentioned symptoms severer.
In order to solve the problems, various attempts have been made to make patients feel comfortable, for example, by using a mirror or an aromatic, or by providing music or movies with special glasses. However, most of the attempts were costly or insufficiently effective.